


Junhoe's VLIVE

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe’s vlive ended well, but for Jiwon it’s not.





	Junhoe's VLIVE

Junhoe just finished his vlive when he decided to go to Jiwon’s room to check him.

As usual, he didn’t knock.

“hyuuung – let’s grab some snack” said Junhoe

Jiwon turns to face him. “what was that?”

Junhoe tilt his head “what, what is that? What do you mean?”

“I watched your vlive, and you go on flirting with fans and specially with Jinhwan hyung” Jiwon uttered with his raspy voice

Junhoe was stunned. He blinks his eyes. One, two, three, four, he doesn’t know how many but he was surprised by this clear jealousy

“I – I didn’t flirt. I was just answering their questions and Jinhwan hyung suddenly came in” he explains

“oh really?”

“YES.”

“Uhhhh – answering … with lip bites and winks? Okaaaay, Junhoe that is really a FREEspirited vlive huh? … “ Jiwon replied as he unbuttoned and slowly took his shirt off his back and draped it over the back of a straight chair within reach of where he was standing.

A letter O formed un Junhoe’s mouth “what are you doing hyung?” he asked “are you trying to tease me?”

If so, Jiwon knew the ammunition he had. His chest was magnificently developed. His torso was hard, his pecs bulging, his nipples taut, a ripped six pack, a flat belly. And swirls of dark hair.

“fuck” Junhoe was internally screaming

Jiwon gave him a teasing smile and sat down on the bed, facing Junhoe, spread his legs, leaned over and put his elbows on his knees. He sat there, his eyes on Junhoe.

Challenging him. Seducing him.

Junhoe bit his lips “I want it,” he squeaked quietly. Junhoe meant to say it louder or intentionally said it softly enough that Jiwon couldn’t hear it but that he could say he admitted it.

“What did you say?” Jiwon asked in that rich baritone voice of his.

Junhoe assumed that he wasn’t just a main rapper, but probably was quite a good baritone soloist as well.

Junhoe wondered if there was anything that Jiwon didn’t do well, but that made him think of how cut Jiwon’s torso was, of him stroking Junhoe’s chest and rubbing his nipples--and of how delicious and dominating his kisses had been, and believe me. Junhoe tried to push the images out of his mind.

Not successfully, however.

With a low moan, he whispered, “I want you to ~ fuck me hyung” Junhoe’s voice had been low, but it’s loud enough for Jiwon to hear him

Jiwon smirked “You’ll lay down for me, open your legs to me, and let me fuck you?” he asked “Just checking for sure”

Junhoe bit his lower lips “Yes. Do you want to fuck me here on the bed or in the bathroom or on the sofa?” he clears his throat

“Good. Yes, I want to fuck you in all those places, but, for now, here on the bed will be fine,” he said and Junhoe heard his own belt buckle being undone.

“Come up and lie on the bed on your back.” Jiwon whispers to him

Jiwon used the maneuver of Junhoe coming up on the bed to pull his trousers, briefs, shoes, and socks off and drop them to the floor. Junhoe just went with it.

Jiwon stretched out beside Junhoe, his head pillowed under Jiwon’s right arm and his left hand exploring Junhoe’s naked body as he groaned and moaned for Jiwon.

“Fuccck mmmmmm hyung”

“this is your fault; you make me jealous”

Junhoe had his legs together, and Jiwon’s hand glided down there, and went between his thighs. Junhoe opened them a bit and sighed as Jiwon lightly stroked his inner thighs. Junhoe’s cock was standing straight up in throbbing erection.

“Turn your thighs out a bit for me,” Jiwon whispered. “Like this.” He placed turn on Junhoe’s thigh with his hands to the position he wanted them in, and Junhoe let him do it.

“Push your groin up. I want to see your cock”

Junhoe did. Jiwon’s hand went there and stroked it. “You really have a very nice cock, Junhoe”

Junhoe was going to have a hard, god-like man between his thighs tonight.

“Please, please. I might come hyung” he pleaded.

“Your body is so nice. You really deserve to be fucked regularly. I’m going to be so good to you. It doesn’t matter if you come now. You can come as many times as you want tonight. I can make you come repeatedly.”

Junhoe shuddered.

“Open your legs for me now, please. Yes, spread them. Bend them, feet flat on the bed. Elevate your pelvis more, please. I want to see your hole. I want to open you up for me Junhoe” said Jiwon

Junhoe complied, trembling.

“Nice. But it will have to open much more for me. As I’m going to punish you”

Jiwon’s demands, calmly expressed as if they were oh so reasonable requests, were raw, straightforward.

They were driving Junhoe wild. Spoken in any other tone, they would be crude, earthy. But Junhoe was beginning to want that from Jiwon.

If Jiwon suddenly rolled over on top of Junhoe and took him swiftly, he would surely melt to him.

Jiwon’s hands were on Junhoe’s buttocks, spreading them and squeezing them. Junhoe gasped as Jiwon leaned over and blew on his anus and then gasped again as one of his fingers went to his hole.

Jiwon rimmed it for several seconds and then penetrated it. Junhoe tensed and his sphincter closed down on it, but Jiwon massaged that a bit.

Junhoe moaned, “uuhhhhhhmmmmm” feeling himself turning to Jell-O. He was losing control.

Junhoe started to lower his legs to expel the finger and roll away from Jiwon.

No one else had fucked him this way--methodically destroyed all of his defenses before taking him.

“No, no. Keep your legs where they are. Let me in. Relax, don’t fight me. Give it all to me.” Jiwon whispered

“hyuuuung, I can’t aaaahhhh”

With a groan Junhoe returned to the position that Jiwon put him in and he inserted a second finger in Junhoe, massaging his sphincter with it as the other finger sank deeper into him.

Junhoe is like gates rolling open, the way he opened to Jiwon and Jiwon pressed deeper in with the second finger. He whispered, “Relax. Let me in. Yes, like that. Continue opening. Let me do whatever I want. Where is it? Yes, there it is.” His matter-of-factness sent Junhoe up a notch in arousal.

Jiwon had found Junhoe’s prostate and was lightly rubbing it. Junhoe was seeing flashes of light and moaned and he rolled his hips slightly against the probing of Jiwon’s finger.

“uhhhhmmmm fuck hyuuung, let me uhhhhh suck you uhmmmmm”

Jiwon took Junhoe’s cock in his mouth. The fingers in his ass were moving, in and out, in and out. Pressing against the wall, teasing the channel to widen.

Jiwon’s tongue was flicking at Junhoe’s urethra slit and then was pressing in like he was going to fuck his dick with it. Junhoe gasped and then gasped again as Jiwon’s lips slid all the way down the shaft and he was constricting his throat muscles on it.

Junhoe shuddered and shot his load in Jiwon’s throat. It didn’t seem to faze him a bit.

Jiwon slowly pulled his mouth off Junhoe’s cock, did some cleanup work with his tongue, and then raised his lips to Junhoe and they kissed. Junhoe was surprised when he found they were sharing some of his cum.

Jiwon began to fuck him, long slow strokes, with every Jiwon’s thrust Junhoe feels stuffed full and when Jiwon began to pick up his pace, to fuck faster, Junhoe grabbed Jiwon’s hair hard. While Jiwon tugging on Junhoe's nipples painfully as he pumped his cock into him harder and harder, his pace getting faster. Junhoe looked down his body, as he felt the pleasure he saw his own cock arced up over his stomach, drooling with pre-cum down till it pooled in his navel. Jiwon’s body undulating back and forth as he pumped his cock into Junhoe’s hole.

Junhoe felt his own body so sensitive, so hot he felt sweat form on his skin. But Jiwon held him in place as he pounded his cock into him, slamming up against his ass.

"Fuck, I'm coming" Jiwon grunts while he thrusts hard pumping his cum deep into Junhoe’s hole and he kept pumping his cock.

Jiwon was enjoying how his over sensitive cock felt sliding through his own load in Junhoe's hole. One hard thrust and Jiwon once again blasted his seed.

“uhmmmmmm” both of the moaned

As Junhoe spurting his hot seeds on his own stomach

Jiwon pulled out his cock and lay beside Junhoe.

“that’s what you get if you keep trying to get me jealous” Jiwon said in rasy voice

Junhoe let out a little laugh as he wrapped his hands into Jiwon’s waist “I’m yours hyung, I’m all yours”


End file.
